Cyber Chat: Daybreak
by Elesary
Summary: DayBreakers on line... run and hide...
1. Chapter 1

Cyber Chat: Daybreak

Disclaimed

(Try to guess who is who)

The Cat: Hellooooooo? Is anyone here?

Evil Genius: Hi

Forgotten Price: Hello

The Lady: Present

Pixie Flower: Greetings

Blue Witch: salutations

Huntress: Yo

21st Century Princess: Okay! We get it! Lots of people are here!

Daughter Of Hellewise: I'm bored.

Hunter: My innocence is ruined…

The Cat: What happened?

Little Miss Green: you SO don't want to know

Blue Witch: Why?

Forgotten Prince: Whom did you walk in on?

Snow Angel: Why do you want to know?

The Cat: I changed my mind. I SO don't want to know.

Hunter: why do you assume I walked in on someone?

Dragon Slayer: You ALWAYS walk in on people.

Burning Black: Peeping Tom!

The Cat: RUN

The Golden Leopard: well, if you keep it in your bedroom and not in the middle of the LIVING ROOM!

The Giving Tree: Wow and I thought you were innocent.

Snow Angel: so did I.

Forgotten Prince: Can we please stop this now?

The Cat: Cricket, cricket…

The Bat: yum! Hi Kitty!

21st Century Princess: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blue Witch: I don't understand what's funny!

Burning Black: Trust me, you don't want to know.

The Markenator: Pervs…

The Lord: Don't be Vulgar…

Fierce Sister: But its fun

Daughter of Hellewise: HAHAHAHAHA **cough cough**

Dragon Slayer: are you drunk?

Burning Black: Please don't be drunk…

The Lady: The last time you were drunk… **Shudder**

Huntress: it was cool

Stargazer: Don't encourage her… please?

Pixie Flower: she made ME look quiet

Demon By Another Name: It was terrible

The Cat: you're Moms terrible HAHAHAHA

The Lord: That would be your mom too

Little Miss Green: TEEHEE, YOU GOT BURNED!

The Cat: HAHAHAHAHA, oh that was me who got burned… not funny…

Daughter Of Hellewise: I'M NOT DRUNK! Okay, maybe a little, teensy, weensy bit…

Hunter: no one is safe

Snow Angel: Run

Forgotten Prince: this is sooooooo sad…

Huntress: I'm Tired

Huntress has logged off

Burning Black: me too

Burning Black has logged off

Hunter: Wait for meeeeeee

Hunter has logged off

Daughter Of Maya: wow that sounded gay…

Daughter Of Maya has logged off

Snow Angel: I didn't even know she was here…

Snow Angel has logged off

The Lord: … And I thought my family was dysfunctional…

The Lord has logged off

Little Miss Green: Yawn

Little Miss green has logged off

Forgotten Prince: I have been forgotten, again

Forgotten Prince has logged off

The Lady: Drama Queen…

The Lady has logged off

The Giving Tree: play nice children…

The Giving Tree has logged off

Evil Genius: it's my bedtime, I have to go

Evil Genius has logged off

Dragon Slayer: YES!

Stargazer: You're DEAD, HE IS A SWEET CHILD!

Stargazer has forcibly logged off Dragon Slayer

Daughter Of Hellewise: That wont be Pretty….

Daughter Of Hellewise has logged off

The Cat: I want to watch…

The Cat has logged off

The Golden Leopard: I know I shouldn't but… me tooo

The Golden Leopard has logged off

Jaime: wait up

Jaime has logged off

Spell Bound: since when was he here?

Spell Bound has logged off

Demon By Another Name: since when were YOU here?

Demon By Another Name has logged off

21st Century Princess: This is giving me a headache

21st Century Princess has logged off

The Markenator: Cough cough… I need my inhaler

The Markenator has logged off

Blue Witch: Are you Sick? Oh he's gone. I'm going to go help

Blue Witch has logged off

Fierce Sister: This is Boring

Fierce Sister has logged off

Pixie Flower: I'm Hungry

Pixie Flower has logged off

The Bat: Hello?

The Bat: …

The Bat: I've been shunned

The Bat has logged off


	2. TMI!

Cyber Chat

Okay, here's the deal; we will create a list of the names and screen names when someone reviews with an answer. So if you think you know who Snow Angel is, then you say in your review Snow Angel is…

Disclaimed

Forgotten Prince: I'm awesome

Daughter of Hellewise: Really?

Forgotten Prince: Yes, I am totally the bom

The Lady: Do you mean the BomB?

Burning Brightly: looks like it.

Snow Angel: Don't be rude.

The Lady: Why are you the Bomb?

Demon By Another Name: Coz he has sexy time

The Lady: Really?

Evil Genius: No

Dragon Slayer: afklakdfjlajfl;jflkasflasjfl;…. Ohh that feels good!

The Cat: what the hell! You sicko!

The Giving Tree: some of us are… were innocent you know

Snow Angel: Foot massage, that was all it was

Evil Genuis: some of us… you have sick minds!

Daughter Of Hellewise: apparently so

The Lady: this is so weird

Snow Angel: You know you love us…

Dragon Slayer: and I thought I was a pervert…

Pixie Flower: You are

Dragon Slayer: well you dream about me!

Demon By Another Name: O.O

Pixie Flower: I do not! Well there was that one time…

The Giving Tree: O.O

Daughter of Hellewise: you people need help

Stargazer: I second that

The Lord: Hannah still has her psycologist from when she thought she was going crazy

The Bat: Hannah went Crazy? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Demon By Another Name: shut up! No one likes you!

The Cat: I do

Demon By Another Name: now who's crazy?

The Lady: enough!

Daughter Of Hellewise: yes Ma'am

Hunter: you weren't even talking… err… typing

Golden Leopard: neither were you

The Lord: or you!

Forgotten Prince: I'm awesome

Pixie Flower: **sigh** what now?

Forgotten Prince: I'm special!

Pixie Flower: is that what your mother tells you?

Forgotten Prince: yes it was, until she was murdered

Daughter Of Hellewise: O.O

SpellBound:…

Golden Leopard: ….

Huntress: …

Dragon Slayer: …

Evil Genuis: **cackle**

Dragon Slayer: evil…

Golden Leopard: I'm beginning to agree with you on that.

Daughther of Hellewise: why were you laughing?

Hunter: Coz he's evil, that's why

Golden Leopard: I have to pee…

Goldne Leopard has singed off

Spellbound: I did not need to know that.

Spellbound has logged out

Pixie Flower: yah… TMI TMI

Pixie Flower has logged off

The Fierce Sister: you people are weird

The Fierce sister has logged out

Dragon Slayer: at least he didn't say he had to poo… speaking of which….

Dragon Slayer has looged out

Forgotten Prince: EWWWWWWW. Im still cool

Forgotten Prince has logged out

The Giving Tree: does anyone know why he thinks he's special?

The Giving Tree has signed off

Daughter Of Hellewise: his pscologist told him

Dughter of Hellewise has logged off

Stargazer: ewwwwwww that smells so bad. I hat sharing a bathroom! I have to get away from it!

Stargazer has logged out

Huntress: I can smell it from here…

Huntress has logged off

Demon By Another Name: that's not possible, your rooms are all the way across the house!... oh she's gone… how rude… im gonna go beat her up…

Demon By Another Name has looged off

Burning Black: I have to watch this

Burning Black has logged off

The Cat: Watch? I want to help!

The Cat has logged off

The Lady: no Violence is necessary! Oh… who am I kidding?

The Lady has logged off

The Lord: don't break anything

The Lord has logged off

The Bat: … or anyone

The Bat has logged off

Hunter: I'll Help you, Baby!

Hunter has logged off

Evil Genuis: someones a bit late on his cue!

Evil Genuis has logged out

Snow Angel: oh dear…

Snow Angel has logged off

Dragon Slayer: guys! You wont believe the size of that crap I just took! Guys?...

Dragon Slayer has logged out

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
